


Remember Me

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Fluff at end, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, i swear that it has a happy ending!!!!!!!!!!, super fluffy ending!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are on a date when Hinata gets hit by a car. After he wakes up, he doesn't remember Kageyama or even playing volleyball. His teammates and Kageyama work to get Hinata's memories back, but will he ever remember how much he was in love with Kageyama?</p><p>(happy ending, don't give up!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

“Okay, close your eyes,” Kageyama said, trying without success to get his boyfriend to shut them so he could surprise him. Hinata wiggled around, trying to see what Kageyama was hiding behind his back. Kageyama gave him an annoyed look that didn’t have any sting and said, “Stop moving around dumbass and shut your eyes.”

“So mean,” Hinata giggled, closing his eyes and rocking back and forth on his heels. Kageyama rolled his eyes because Hinata was still moving, but at least his eyes were closed now. He brought out the new volleyball that Hinata had been annoying him about for a whole month now from behind his back and gently placed it into his boyfriend’s waiting hands. Hinata was already grinning when he felt something round being placed in his hands.

“Okay, open them,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata did and his eyes widened enormously and his mouth popped open in surprise. Then he started to grin again, positively beaming. He bounced up and down, hugging the volleyball to his chest tightly. “Thank you, Kageyama,” Hinata said, walking forwards and pushing up on his toes so he could kiss Kageyama, the volleyball behind his back just so he could get those few extra inches to reach his freakishly tall boyfriend.

Kageyama flushed and rolled his eyes, “Well, you wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Hinata gave him a lopsided grin, “I want you to toss to me with it! Toss to me! Toss to me!” 

“Not right now, dumbass. We just ate lunch. I don’t want you to throw up on me again,” Kageyama said, moving slightly away from Hinata, who just pouted at him. Kageyama sighed, “I’ll toss extra to you later.” Hinata started to beam again and happily hugged the volleyball. Kageyama looked around the crowded shopping area they were in and spotted a vending machine with his favorite milk inside. “Stay here, I’m going to get us some drinks.”

“Okaaaay!” Hinata sang, tossing the ball up and down slightly.

Kageyama studied the vending machine and then stabbed two buttons, watching as two milks fell out. He grabbed them and turned around, missing the weird glances people were sending him about how intense his expression was. He started to head back to where Hinata was waiting when he noticed a crowd forming around something that was happening on the street. Kageyama glanced around for the bright orange hair of his boyfriend, but couldn’t find it. He started to get worried when the crowd got larger and people were murmuring. He started to furtively search for Hinata when he heard an ambulance’s sirens wailing nearby. Kageyama pushed through the crowd to see what was happening, not caring that he jostled several people and stepped on some toes. 

His heart stopped and the milk dropped onto the ground as he saw what everyone was standing around. Hinata was laying on the ground, unconscious, with blood pooling around his head. There was a car nearby and someone crying that he didn’t mean to hit anyone. The paramedics were already working, getting the boy onto a gurney so they could take him to the hospital. A few feet away was the new volleyball that Hinata had just received, also covered in blood. 

Kageyama pushed through the crowd, yelling at people to move and get out of his way. A cop who had just showed up at the scene grabbed him and tried to stop him, but Kageyama was having none of that.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Kageyama yelled, trying to get past the cop so he could be with Hinata. 

“It’s all right, he can ride with us in the ambulance,” one of paramedics said as they gently placed Hinata inside the vehicle. Somebody went to pick the volleyball up, but Kageyama didn’t notice, too busy climbing inside the ambulance and sitting by Hinata. He was pale, and blood was matted in his orange hair. Kageyama grabbed his hand tightly as a paramedic worked around him quietly. 

“Please be okay, Hinata,” Kageyama told him, squeezing Hinata’s hand.

When they got to the hospital, Hinata was rushed into the emergency operating rooms and Kageyama was left to fret in the waiting room. He was pacing back and forth when a nurse came in a little while later to hand him Hinata’s belongings, which included the volleyball. Kageyama saw the blood and paled.

“H-how did it happen?” Kageyama asked slowly, his voice raspy.

“Apparently, he was playing with this and chased it into the street,” she said, placing a consoling hand on Kageyama’s arm. “They’re doing everything they can for him and we’ll notify you right away if anything changes.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama mumbled, going back to sit down with the volleyball in his lap. He stared down at it with a blank gaze, realizing that this was completely his fault. If only he hadn’t have given the volleyball to Hinata. If only he had stayed to watch over Hinata. If only he hadn’t suggested they go out on a date. If only they had stayed inside instead. 

These thoughts were still going through his mind when the rest of the team came in. They tried to console him since Kageyama was literally just barely hanging on, muttering about how it was his fault and how he could have saved Hinata. Kageyama just growled at them, angry at himself, and taking his anger out at them. The only one he allowed to approach was Suga, who sat down beside him and put an arm around him. Kageyama leaned into him, going quiet for a while as Suga gently brushed his hair. The rest of the team sat on the other side of the room, worried about their dynamic duo. 

They wait for about three more hours, Kageyama a complete mess, Suga consoling him, and the rest of the team on edge. Finally, a doctor came out and approached Kageyama. Kageyama looked up at him, wanting to hear good news, but wasn’t ready to let his heart hope just yet.

“He’s stable,” was the first thing the doctor said, causing a huge sigh of relief to go throughout the room. Kageyama could feel life flowing through him again. Hinata was going to be fine. “He’s fine and amazingly already awake. Just one thing-” Kageyama could feel his heart falling again. What was wrong now? “His head was hit very hard and he might have amnesia. He knows who he is and where he lives, but that doesn’t mean all of his memories are up-to-date. So, be gentle with him if he can’t remember who you are.”

“Can. . . can I see him?” Kageyama asked, clutching onto Suga’s arm for strength. The doctor nodded and said for right now, Kageyama could go back. Kageyama stood on shaky legs and felt Suga pat him on the back before he left to go follow the doctor to Hinata’s room.

Kageyama slowed down as he neared Hinata’s room. What if he didn’t remember him? How would he help him remember? Would he remember that he was in love with Kageyama? And if he didn’t, how could he possibly get Hinata to fall back in love with him? It was amazing that Hinata loved him at all with his shitty attitude. There was no possible way that it could happen twice.

Kageyama turned the corner into his room and saw Hinata, hooked up to machines and his head bandaged. His brown eyes were open and looked slightly confused, but also happy to be alive. He glanced up when Kageyama walked in and gave him a dazzling smile. Kageyama felt relief flood into him. Hinata had to remember him. 

“Are you one of the nurses?” Hinata asked, his voice sounding thicker than usual, like he was on a lot of medication, which he probably was. 

Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks and for the second time that day, his heart stopped. Hinata didn’t remember him. Not only that they weren’t in a relationship, but he didn’t remember who he was at all. He didn’t remember that they played volleyball together. He didn’t remember how they met. He didn’t remember any of it. 

Hinata cocked his head to the side, confused about Kageyama’s reaction. 

“I’m not one of the nurses,” Kageyama said slowly. “I’m one of your teammates.” He decided to leave out the part that they were dating, not wanting to completely freak the boy out, who already looked concerned. 

“Teammate?” he asked. The door was thrown open then and the rest of the team filed in. They were all chatting about how they were glad Hinata was all right. Hinata looked scared. There were a lot of people that he didn’t know coming into his room. He started to panic then. “Who are all of you?”

They paused, and turned to Kageyama. Kageyama shook his head slightly and frowned, staring down at the ground.

“We’re your teammates,” Nishinoya said. 

Hinata’s heart rate sky-rocketed, “I don’t remember any of you! I don’t remember!”

The doctor came back in and ushered them away so that Hinata could rest. The team left in silence, ending up outside and not knowing what to do with themselves. They’re number one decoy had forgotten them. The liveliest person on the team didn’t remember them. 

Kageyama took two steps outside and completely broke down. He yelled and hurled the blood-stained volleyball into the nearest trash can. The rest of the team watched in shock as a few rebellious tears fell down his cheeks. Kageyama glanced back up at the hospital, blindly looking for Hinata’s room but knowing that he wouldn’t be able to find it. Suga walked towards him, but before he got there, Kageyama had already taken off running. He sprinted down the street, not looking where he was going. His heart ached. It felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Hinata had been his world. Hinata had always been there. But in one split second, he lost all of that. He should be grateful that Hinata was alive, but all he could think of was Hinata panicking when he couldn’t remember them. The confused look he gave Kageyama when he walked in. Kageyama didn’t stop running until he collapsed in his room and started sobbing into one of Hinata’s shirts.

Suga watched Kageyama run away with a heavy heart. This must be very tough on Kageyama. He knew how much the two loved each other. And to have that ripped away must be killing Kageyama. Suga went over to the trash can and reached in to grab the volleyball, deciding to hold on to it just in case. 

***

Hinata was released from the hospital one week later. It turned out that he didn’t remember any of high school and parts of middle school were blurry. He didn’t remember playing volleyball at all. And he didn’t remember anything that he had learned in school, either. Of course, Hinata fell behind in his school work. Suga took it upon himself to come over and tutor Hinata. Hinata immediately fell in love with the silver-haired senpai because he was nice and easy to understand. Suga also told him some things that he needed to know to get through high school. Suga was determined to have Hinata remember everything, and not just to have him back on the team, but because he truly cared about the boy. He wanted Hinata and Kageyama both to be happy again. Kageyama had been moping and sulking all week, thinking that what had happened to Hinata had been his fault. Just yesterday, he had walked up to Suga and told him that he was quitting the team. He said that he couldn’t play volleyball without Hinata. He couldn’t imagine playing without Hinata ever again. They just worked together too perfectly and it wasn’t the same without him there. Suga had tried to stop him, telling him that Hinata might remember and come back, but Kageyama just couldn’t. He couldn’t be there unless Hinata was there with him. 

Hinata went back to school one week after being released from the hospital. He was remembering things, like faces and names and a few facts from things he had learned in classes. But he hadn’t remembered volleyball and he definitely did not remember Kageyama. Hinata went to class and everyone gathered around him, asked if he was okay, and he remembered a few of them. He was happy that he was remembering some things, but it seemed like a huge chunk of his life was missing. He went home feeling incomplete. He didn’t think too much on it though because he was tired and just wanted to go home and take a nap.

Kageyama watched Hinata from afar, watching him laugh and smile. Kageyama’s heart ached, but he was glad that Hinata was smiling and laughing again, even if he wasn’t smiling and laughing with him. Kageyama also missed volleyball, but he missed playing it with Hinata. Hearing his cries for one more and his raucous laugher. He couldn’t approach Hinata though because he blamed himself entirely for what happened. Kageyama didn’t want to make anything worse for Hinata or hurt him again, so for the time being, he decided to stay away from Hinata. 

A few days later, Hinata woke up from an exhilarating dream. He remembered the little giant and suddenly, his passion for volleyball was suddenly struck up again in full force. He had a few more dreams and it seemed like he played volleyball, but he couldn’t really remember if he had or not. He just had these dreams to go by. Hinata was currently walking by the gym when he heard the squeak of sneakers and the sound of a ball getting hit. He glanced inside and saw Suga and some other guys playing volleyball. His heart started to hammer when he saw them passing the ball back and forth and especially when someone would spike a ball. 

Suga saw him peeking in and walked over to greet him. “Hinata! How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m feeling fine,” Hinata said, taking his attention off of one of the spikers that had a pony-tail and a beard. He was amazingly powerful and held Hinata’s attention. 

“Do you want to come in and watch?” Suga chuckled, watching as Hinata beamed excitedly and nodded. He slid in and everyone paused briefly when they saw the orange-haired boy. It had been a while since he had been in there and the whole gym seemed a bit brighter with the smiling boy. Even Tsukishima seemed a bit happier to see the boy. Hinata went and sat on a bench and practice resumed again. Hinata was amazed at how high everyone could jump and the precision of which they were hitting the ball. They looked like a good team and Hinata longed to join in. He wasn’t really sure of the rules, but for some reason, he knew he had to play. He wiggled around on the bench, eager for some action, when the shortest player walked up to him. 

“Hey, Hinata, I’m Nishinoya, a second year. I’m the libero, so I do a lot of receives to rescue to ball to get it back to the spikers,” he explained. Hinata took in this information and was amazed at all the little player could do. He was also happy to see someone shorter than him on the court, which meant that he might even have a shot. “So, I was wondering if you could help me practice. Everyone else is busy,” he rushed when Hinata looked like he was about to refuse. Hinata didn’t know how to play, even though he really wanted to. “All you have to do is throw the ball towards me and I’ll hit it back to you. I really need the help, Hinata.”

Hinata puffed his cheeks out slightly. He couldn’t really say no to that. An older student was practically begging for his help. Hinata nodded and slid off the bench to follow Nishinoya. Noya held the ball and showed Hinata how to stand and how to hit the ball back to him. The other team members looked on in excitement as the two started to play. Hinata would hit the ball with his arms, being a bit shaky at first, but then gaining more confidence. Hinata was soon grinning as he hit the ball back and forth with Nishinoya. And Hinata didn’t have to worry about missing because Noya would lunge for the ball wherever it went. Hinata was ecstatic by the time practice was over. He kind of milled around when the team huddled, but Suga walked over to him.

“Would you like to come tomorrow? There are a few others who could use some help,” he offered kindly.

Hinata beamed and jumped in the air, “Yes, I will!”

Hinata went to practice daily, helping the team members out. Tsukishima even asked for help for blocking during a practice game. Hinata had been nervous about playing, but they said that they really needed an extra player. So, Hinata agreed. That was when Hinata found out how high he could jump. He was amazed. He jumped up just as high as Tsukishima, the tallest player on the team. He landed after blocking the ball and just turned to Tsukishima with an amazed expression.

“Don’t look at me like that. Close your mouth,” he grumbled, but still smiled a bit when Suga and Daichi patted Hinata on the back. 

One day, Hinata and Suga were practicing tossing the ball to each other when Hinata started thoughtfully and so quietly that Suga almost didn’t hear him. “I was part of this team, wasn’t I?”

Suga stopped, holding the ball and thought about what he should say. He finally decided that lying to Hinata wouldn’t help at all. He finally sighed and said, “Yes, you were. You were a middle blocker.”

“Whoa, the same position as Tsukishima?” Hinata wailed, flailing his arms around.

“Yep,” Suga chuckled. He glanced over at Hinata, who seemed very happy to find out that he had the same position as the tallest player on the team. “You know, you’re position   
is still open if you want it.”

Hinata stared up at him with hope written all over his face. “Really?”

“Of course, we would love to have you back.”

“Then I’ll do it!” Hinata cried, jumping and pumping his fist into the air.

Hinata had been in the volleyball club for two weeks and was starting to remember more things. He felt like he had most of his memories back. But he wasn’t sure, because he still felt like he was missing something huge. He felt like he was lacking something, especially on the court. 

Hinata spiked Suga’s toss and landed back on the ground, staring at his palm. He kept staring hard at it, trying to concentrate on the feeling. 

“Hinata, what is it?” Suga asked, jogging over to him, concern written over his face.

“It’s different,” Hinata started slowly, screwing his eyes shut so he could think. “The toss used to be faster, like KABLAM!”

Suga blinked and them gave him a knowing smile, “That’s right. We can do it that way next time. Practice is ending though, so make sure you do your stretches and clean up. We’ll start with that toss next practice.”

Hinata smiled and ran off to join the others in stretching and ran around with his broom to clean the gym. Suga watched, determined to bring Kageyama back. He was going to do it, even if he had to drag Kageyama back with his own two hands, which would be hard since Kageyama was taller than him. But he was resolute that he would get Kageyama back.

***

Kageyama opened the door when he heard it ringing persistently. He opened it to yell at whoever it was but stopped when he saw his senpai standing there waving at him. 

“Hello!”

Kageyama sighed, knowing why he was here. He moved aside and let Suga into his house. Suga took his shoes off and then followed Kageyama into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table as Kageyama prepared some tea for the both of them. They were silent until Kageyama set the tea down, handing Suga his, and sat down across from the silver-haired boy. 

Suga was about to open his mouth when Kageyama started, “I’m not going to join again. Others have asked.”

“Hinata’s back on the team,” Suga said, ignoring Kageyama’s statement. He calmly sipped his tea as he watched Kageyama’s eyes bulge.

“What?”

“He’s on the team. And he’s remembering. Today, he told me he remembered hitting balls that were a lot faster than mine. He knows something is missing. And that’s you. You   
don’t have to be on the team. But at least come back for Hinata. Help him remember,” Suga insisted, leaning across the table with his hands wrapped around his cup. 

Kageyama looked down at his cup and scowled, “I’ll think about it.” 

Suga smiled because he knew that Kageyama would show up. He had won this round over Kageyama’s stubbornness. 

Just as Suga predicted, Kageyama showed up at practice the next morning, his bag thrown over his shoulder. The team stopped when he walked in, nervous and excited. They hoped that Kageyama being here would be the very last thing to Hinata remembering everything. Kageyama was an integral part of Hinata’s life, so if anyone could bring out those last few memories, then Kageyama could. 

The team watched with bated breath as Suga brought Kageyama up to Hinata and introduced them. “Hinata,” Suga called, making the orange-haired boy turn around. He bounded up to Suga, already smiling, excited about doing the faster toss. He noticed that there was another player standing next to him that hadn’t been there for the past two weeks. Suga gestured to him, “Hinata, this is Kageyama. He’s a setter and I want you to work with him today.”

Hinata pouted slightly since he wanted to work on their fast toss, but he couldn’t say no to his senpai. He glanced up at the tall player, who looked quit foreboding. Hinata turned to him and addressed him. “Y-you’re on the team also?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied gruffly, ignoring Suga’s knowing grin.

“Where have you been for the past two weeks?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kageyama had to stop his heart from pounding at the cute gesture. He opened his mouth to respond when Suga beat him to it. 

“He was suspended from club activities,” Suga said nonchalantly. 

Hinata’s eyes bugged out of his head. He had to practice with a delinquent? Kageyama’s face turned red and he glared at Suga, who just smiled and walked off to talk to the captain.

“I-I wasn’t!” Kageyama practically yelled, causing Hinata to jump back into a defensive pose. Kageyama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and said softer, “I wasn’t suspended. I just needed to take some time off for. . . family. . . reasons.”

“Ooooh,” Hinata said, bobbing his head up and down in an understanding way. He smiled up at the taller player, thinking maybe he wasn’t too bad if he cared about his family that much. Even if he seemed terrifying. “Will you toss to me now?”

Kageyama couldn’t stop the blush rising to his face. He just wanted to grab Hinata and squeeze him tightly and never let him go again, but he knew that he couldn’t. He grabbed a volleyball instead, gripping it tightly. “Um, sure, let’s go.”

Kageyama started to teach Hinata about how to hit his toss, starting with a few simple practice ones. The rest of the team were pretending to practice, but were actually just watching the two. Then Kageyama started to make them faster and Hinata missed the first few. 

“One more!” Hinata shouted after he had missed the fifth ball. 

Kageyama stomped over to him and Hinata cringed back slightly. “Look, don’t look at the ball. It’s distracting you,” Kageyama said, remembering having this speech earlier in the year. “Just close your eyes and swing and I’ll get the ball to you.”

“You can do that?” Hinata asked, eyes wide and round.

“Yes, idiot. Now go do what I just told you,” Kageyama said. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, but ran over to the opposite side of the net. He jumped, squeezed his eyes shut, and swung. He felt something impact his hand as he smacked it. He opened his eyes to see a volleyball slamming into the opposite side of the court. He landed, staring at his hand, and the whole gym was silent.

Kageyama watched him, waiting, as Hinata kept staring at the red mark on his hand. Hinata spun around and faced him. “That was it!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down. “It was your toss that I remembered!”

“Of course, dumbass! My toss is one of a kind!” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata’s head to squeeze it, but then ended up ruffling Hinata’s hair instead. “Good job.”

Hinata would follow Kageyama around after that, begging for more of his lightning-fast tosses. They started to hang out more, first starting with just during practice, then in the halls, and then at lunch. Hinata was remembering more and more. In fact, one day, he remembered a monumental moment and ran into practice breathing heavily.

“Hey, Kageyama!” he yelled, causing the team to look at him. “I remembered how we met this morning and you were a real asshole!”

Kageyama dropped the ball that he had been holding while the rest of the team tried to stop their snickering. 

“Nice, he remembers your kingly attitude,” Tsukishima said.

“Shut up,” Kageyama hissed.

Hinata took a few steps forward until he was facing Kageyama. He pouted slightly, chewing on his lower lip. Then he looked up at Kageyama, “But, I guess you’re not so bad now.”

Kageyama’s face was burning and his heart started to thump wildly. “I-I-I,” he stuttered. He stopped and said, “Well, you still suck at volleyball.”

“Pfft, wrong choice,” he heard Tanaka whisper.

Hinata gaped and then crossed his arms. “I take it back! You’re still an asshole!” He stomped off to the opposite side of the gym. Kageyama spluttered as the team laughed.

“Such a romantic,” Noya laughed, leaning into Tanaka as tears rolled down their faces. 

“Kageyama, go apologize to Hinata this instant!” Suga said, tapping his foot, and making it known that Kageyama would be in serious trouble if Kageyama didn’t do just that. 

Kageyama shrunk back from the angry gaze, which reminded him so much of his mother when she was mad at him. Kageyama gave Suga a curt nod and slunk off, heading over to the other side of the gym. Daichi yelled at the others when they started to head that way too, wanting to see Kageyama embarrass himself one more time. 

“Go run some laps outside!” Daichi boomed, staring them down until they all went. Suga lingered behind, then also went out to join the others, trusting that Kageyama would say   
the right thing. 

Kageyama walked up to Hinata, who turned his back to Kageyama and crossed his arms. “Hinata, I’m s. . . s-s-sorry,” Kageyama finally got out. He still wasn’t used to apologizing. Even if it was to the boy he loved. 

“Hmmpfh,” Hinata huffed, not buying it.

Kageyama sighed, “Look, I’m not. . . really good with words. I didn’t mean what I said. I just. . . couldn’t think of anything else to say. I’m sorry. You’re actually getting a lot better-”

Hinata spun around, taking Kageyama by surprise and cutting him off. His eyes glowed when he got right up in Kageyama’s face and asked, “Really? Am I really getting better?”

“Huh?” Kageyama asked, confused. That’s what he took out of that conversation? “I mean, yeah, you’re getting better-”

Hinata cut him off again, crowing, “Kageyama complimented me! He thinks I’m good at volleyball!”

Hinata ran around in circles around Kageyama, who was getting annoyed. Before he could yell at Hinata again, Daichi looked in and yelled at them, “Hey, you two idiots, get out here and run your laps.”

The two of them jumped and sprinted to the door, not wanted to incur the wrath of the captain. 

Hinata and Kageyama grew even closer and started to hang out at each other’s houses again. Their parents were excited to see the other, but knew that Hinata still didn’t remember that he had been in a relationship with Kageyama. They were just happy that they were close friends again. Kageyama was really struggling though when he spent the night at Hinata’s and they had to share the same bed. They had done that multiple times before, too many to count. But it was different now. He couldn’t touch Hinata the same way that he used to. He couldn’t run his fingers through his hair, and kiss him, and touch him in places that no one else had touched. And it was especially hard because Hinata slept all over the place, rolling over in his sleep so that his arm was slung over Kageyama’s chest and his leg wrapped around Kageyama’s so that he was practically clinging to Kageyama in his sleep. Kageyama barely slept that night. 

Two days after that night, Hinata had a dream about Kageyama. He had been having them lately, but they were always playing volleyball. This time, it was completely different. Kageyama had Hinata pinned up against a wall and was ravaging his lips. Kageyama’s hands were running all over him. Through his hair, down his back, up his shirt to play with his nipples. His lips ran down his neck, sucking and leaving bruises. Hinata moaned and woke up, sweating, his blankets completely kicked off of him. He sat up, his heart pounding. What was that? Had he just had a dream where he had been making out with his teammate and friend? He wouldn’t do that right? Kageyama was just his friend. 

But, what bothered him the most was that the dream felt so real. It felt like when he got one of his memories back. He could feel Kageyama’s lips on his and Kageyama’s hands running over his body. That couldn’t be right though. That seemed like an important thing to remember, or at least have somebody tell him. Was he still forgetting something important? He decided to start the Watch Kageyama and See if He Actually Has Those Feelings for Me operation. 

The next day, Hinata studied Kageyama. Hinata had been a little awkward around Kageyama for a bit because of the dream, but didn’t want to give his operation away. And besides, Kageyama was acting completely normal. He had raced Hinata to the gym and yelled at him when he missed receives and rolled his eyes when Hinata begged him to toss to him during lunch. But he also didn’t miss the longing gazes when Kageyama didn’t think he was watching, the fact that Kageyama had been the first one there when Hinata got hit in the face with the volleyball (again), and the fact that he had blushed slightly when Hinata had stolen a drink from his milk box and then tentatively took a sip after Hinata’s lips had been on them. So, maybe he wasn’t acting as normal as Hinata had thought at first.

Hinata was confused. And for the rest of the week, he kept having dreams about making out in various places with Kageyama. He even had a dream about their first kiss, where Hinata had flung himself at Kageyama, determined to kiss the idiot. Hinata was getting somewhat used to these dreams. Maybe he was just confused because he spent all of his time with Kageyama. What he wasn’t used to was when he woke up, sweating and hard because of a dream where he had been in Kageyama’s lap, grinding down on him, and moaning obscenely loud. 

Hinata was going to get down to the bottom of it, and so the next day he went to the person he could trust the most: Suga. He spotted his senpai the next day and ran up to him, waving. 

“Hey, Hinata, what’s up?” Suga asked, smiling. 

“Um, can we talk somewhere private?” Hinata asked nervously, twisting his hands in his shirt. 

Suga gave him a worried look. “Of course we can.” He led them to the club room where they were all alone. “What is it?”

“I’ve been having. . . dreams lately,” Hinata started.

“What kind of dreams?” Suga asked, confused. 

“Um. . . dreams about K-Kageyama,” Hinata said slowly.

“What were you doing in the dreams,” Suga asked, thinking he knew where this conversation was going to go. 

“Kissing and t-touching,” Hinata mumbled, blushing a bright red.

“How do you feel about the dreams?” Suga asked.

“They’re kinda embarrassing to have because I’m in high school now. I just can’t tell if they’re real or not.”

“Well, how do you feel about Kageyama?” Suga asked the really important question.

Hinata blushed even harder, which was enough of an answer for Suga, “I guess he’s not too bad. I like his tosses.”

Suga chuckled, “Of course. Why don’t you think about it some more. You don’t have to decide right away.”

“Were the dreams real, though? At least tell me that,” Hinata pleaded.

“. . .Yes, they’re real. You and Kageyama were dating. In fact, you were on a date on the day of the accident. You two went out to lunch and went shopping. He gave you a new volleyball that you had been wanting for weeks. Then he went to buy drinks.” Suga stopped and opened his locker to dig something out. He handed Hinata a volleyball with blood stains on it. Hinata took it, his hand shaking. “You were playing with this ball and chased it into the street. That’s when you were hit. When Kageyama came back, you were unconscious on the road and bleeding,” Suga paused, taking a deep breath. “He was so scared. When he called me, he was crying. He still blames himself for what happened.” Suga looked at Hinata to make sure he was listening to this next part. “Whatever you decide, please be gentle with him. He’s been going through a lot these past few weeks.”

Suga patted him on the back and left. Hinata clutched the ball to his chest and slid down on the floor to think. The more he thought about it, the more he could see himself dating Kageyama. It was so easy to imagine. It just seemed like the natural course their relationship would take. 

Hinata shut his eyes to concentrate so he could remember. He thought about what Suga said and held the ball tighter. He thought and thought and then remembered holding the ball in the shopping center. He loved it, but he loved it even more because Kageyama had given it to him. He would always cherish it. Kageyama had gone to buy drinks and he was tossing the ball up and down in the air when somebody bumped into him and the ball went flying into the street. Hinata’s heart raced because he couldn’t lose something that Kageyama had given to him! He ran out into the street blindly, eyes locked on the ball. He had just grabbed the ball when the car hit him and his memories went black. He thought further ahead, when he was awake in the hospital. He saw Kageyama come in, nervous, worried, and hopeful. And then he saw his face fall when he realized that Hinata didn’t remember him. He saw the lost look in his eyes and could practically hear Kageyama’s heart breaking. 

Hinata opened his eyes, feeling tears swarming in them. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten Kageyama. He loved Kageyama so much and had made him suffer for weeks. He had clung onto his arm and had stolen his food and had even slept in the same bed as Kageyama. Kageyama had probably been dying on the inside, having Hinata close to him, but not being able to touch him like he used to and to tell him that he loved him. 

Hinata jumped up, fighting back tears. He had to find Kageyama right away! He threw the volleyball behind him, reminding himself to get it later. He threw the door open and raced down the stairs. He knew where he was going to look first and ran straight there. Tears were streaming down his face and his heart ached, but he kept running. He turned to corner and saw Kageyama standing at his favorite vending machine.

“Kageyamaaaaaaaa!” Hinata called out.

Kageyama turned and grew worried when he saw Hinata running towards him crying. “Hinata, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

Hinata shook his head vehemently, stopping right in front of Kageyama and wiping away his tears with his sleeve. “No, but I hurt you. I’m sorry, Kageyama!” He catapulted himself into Kageyama’s arms, squeezing him tightly. 

Kageyama was completely shocked. His heart was pounding loudly. He tried to squash down his rising hope since it had been dashed down several times in the past weeks. “Do-do you remember?” Kageyama asked hesitantly.

Hinata looked up, tears still streaming down his face, and nodded. Kageyama inhaled sharply, his heart soaring and feeling like it was going to break out of his chest, and leaned down, gently cupping Hinata’s face as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Hinata fiercely kissed him back, clinging onto him and trying to get closer.

After a while, Kageyama pulled back and wiped Hinata’s tears away. “I love you, Hinata.”

“I’m sorry I forgot you,” Hinata sniffled.

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him, stroking his hair. “I’m just glad you remembered.”

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked softly.

“Hmm?” Kageyama hummed, burying his face in the orange locks.

“I love you,” Hinata whispered.

“Me too,” Kageyama replied, pulling back to press another kiss against his lips. “And I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaa, sorry it took me so long to publish another story, I've been pretty busy with work and all. It's short, but I swear the next one will be a lot longer (and better -.o). Whatever you do, don't listen to Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" at the end, because you will probably become a sobbing mess. After my super sexy stories, I wanted to do an angsty one, so this was born!!!! Anyway, my tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to talk!! Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!!


End file.
